The present invention relates to a four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine preferably used for driving a portable working machine such as a portable trimmer, though not limited thereto, and in particular, to a four-stroke cycle internal combustion engine which is lubricated by oil in an oil reservoir provided below a connecting rod, which oil is splashed up by an oil dipper formed on a big-end of the connecting rod.